Apprentice Cleric
Apprentice Cleric ' (見習聖女, ''Minarai seijo) is a porcelain ranked adventurer who is partnered with Rookie Warrior. Appearance Apprentice Cleric is a young woman with green eyes and long light-brown hair that reaches towards her back. She wears light-colored robes much like a mage's. In the anime, she has reddish-brown hair and has purple eyes. Personality Apprentice Cleric makes fun of Rookie Warrior on occasion, but genuinely cares for his safety and hers. This caring side is also shown when she and Rookie Warrior invite Priestess to join them, believing some of the rumors about Goblin Slayer. Chronology Goblin Slayer Volume 1 She, along with Rookie Warrior, tried to persuade Priestess to join their party while she was drinking tea alone. This was out of their concern and assumption that Goblin Slayer was just using her as bait for goblins. Goblin Slayer Volume 4 Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior were in the sewers clearing out giant rats and giant roaches that had infested them. Apprentice Cleric stumbled upon the remains of another porcelain ranked adventurer and took their tag to bring back to the guild. Unfortunately, Rookie Warrior's sword was stuck in a rat they had just killed and both of them are forced to retreat when a wave of giant roaches approach them. The following day, she and Rookie Warrior asked Spearman and Witch for a spare weapon; they did not have one to spare, but Witch handed them a magic candle which would light up the closer they got to the sword. They then went to Goblin Slayer for help, and he suggested using a club. Venturing back into the sewers, they discovered using the candle that the sword was inside a giant roach. Unable to escape, Rookie Warrior grabbed a lantern off of Apprentice Cleric's belt and threw it on the ground to create a massive wall of fire in front of it. Prompted by her partner, Apprentice Cleric used Holy Smite to wound the roach, allowing Rookie Warrior to club it to death, cut open its remains and retrieve his weapon. That evening, they reflected on the day's adventure and realized they still had a long way to go.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 4 Chapter 1: Of Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Priestess Goblin Slayer Volume 6 Apprentice Cleric, alongside Druid Girl, was taught and trained to use a shepherd's sling by Goblin Slayer in the adventurer's training grounds.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 4: The Men with No Names When goblins attacked the training grounds, Apprentice Cleric, Rookie Warrior, Wizard Boy and Rhea Fighter were led by Priestess to rescue the young adventurers.Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle Goblin Slayer Volume 9 Abilities Miracles * '''Holy Smite 《聖撃 (ホーリースマイト) Hōrīsumaito》: Enables Apprentice Cleric to cast a bolt of magic at the desired opponent. However, she is only able to cast it once a day. * Minor Heal 《小癒 (ヒール) Hīru》: Used to heal minor injuries, but cannot cure anyone suffering from poison. Goblin Slayer Light Novel - Volume 6, Chapter 6: To Each Their Own Battle References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Humans Category:Priests Category:Spell Caster